User talk:FireSnow16
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Apple White page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (talk) 14:06, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Categories Please don't start making categoreis when you're new and don't know anything about this wiki's structure. Parrotbeak (talk) 23:03, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Two weeks time-out for you. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:54, January 12, 2014 (UTC) if you were an ever after high charcter, who would you be ? Madeline Hatter.FireSnow16 15:37, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Outfits Please don't put outfit sections on the characters' main pages. They are only there for characters who don't have dolls. Once they have merchandise, all of their outfit info is put on the merchandise page. Thanks, Kell (talk) 20:03, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Image theft Image theft is not an acceptable practice. Do not upload or add images that are watermarked. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:19, March 4, 2014 (UTC) C.A. Cupid Hello. I removed the cartoon image of Cupid from her page because for now, it's just adding clutter. Maybe that picture can go somewhere else in the future, once other characters have cartoon model pictures too, and it's not just Cupid. Also, pictures should not be added to a page as a thumbnail (with the little magnifying glass in the corner), so please take care in the future. Thanks, Kell (talk) 21:47, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Categories Part 2 Hello. The Adult images category is for images, not articles. Again, don't add categories if you don't know how they work. This is your second warning about incorrect categories. If you keep making non-constructive edits that go against the wiki's rules, you will be banned. Kell (talk) 00:37, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Learning editing It's ok to test things out when you're new, but when you keep making the same mistake after being warned, I have to believe you're ignoring the rules. I would start by reading these: *Ever After High Wiki:Enchanted house rules: This includes those category rules. *Ever After High Wiki:Editing policies: This has what you need to know about formatting. If it seems like a lot, just start with small edits (fixing misspelled words or adding the character list or summary for a new webisode). Make sure you check older articles of a similar type to see how they are formatted and make sure your edits match. If you see something specific that you'd like to do to improve the wiki, I'll be happy to help you learn how to do it. Kell (talk) 23:46, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! FireSnow16 (talk) 03:10, March 22, 2014 (UTC) re: Videos There are already links on episode pages to youtube where the cartoon can be watched, so it's redundant to have them here. The World of Ever After High is just an introductory episode and is good enough for new users who want to find out what it's all about. Kell (talk) 00:06, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Images Watermarked images... are those with a watermark on them. Perhaps a little inaccurately, I also use it for images that have any other kind of mark on them that clearly shows the image belongs to someone. Images that are marked may not be uploaded under any circumstances, and images that otherwise aren't yours are better to be not uploaded too unless there is a pressing reason. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) EAH book Today I went to barnes & noble and got The Storybook of Legends. FireSnow16 (talk) 18:26, March 22, 2014 (UTC) New pages Sorry I couldn't help you make the new page. There is a Contribute button at the top of every page that you can click, and then click Add a Page. What was the problem? Kell (talk) 18:58, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me how to do make a page for webisodes? FireSnow16 (talk) 19:36, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Image Name I removed your picture from the Apple White page because it was poorly named. Please look at other images and name yours accordingly (Source - descriptive title). Kell (talk) 02:55, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Categories I think splitting the transcript category into chapters could be good, but I don't think categorizing voice actors by gender is helpful. Please ask Parrotbeak before making any categories. Kell (talk) 05:57, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :No on the voice actors, but yes on the transcripts. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:39, April 6, 2014 (UTC)